


''Darkness's Sorrow" ~ A Star Guardian Fanfiction

by Aliveamoonlight12



Category: League of Legends, Star Guardians - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliveamoonlight12/pseuds/Aliveamoonlight12
Summary: Ahri was never so happy when she realized Neeko was still alive.But it also broke her when she saw Xayah and Rakan.Both against her.She knew she was too late.But she promised this time,not to fail again and bring Neeko back to safety.But fate twisted again as Zoe overpowered them.Corrupting another light,permanently being lost in the darkness.Knowing that she failed again,she ran away again.Leaving them as she went back to Sarah to the others.Losing another light was hard for the leader and Sarah as they tried to keep up with leading the freshman star guardian.Yet a new member joins in and warns them about what's coming,They knew this was something big as they prepared themselves and brace themselves the biggest battle they'll ever have.Will they be able to defeat the darkness and confort the villian to get over the past and bring back the fallen ones in the light?Or will they have their fates fall too?"It is almost impossible for a corrupted star guardian to become what they once were"~Syndra
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Ezreal, Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**"Ahri"**

The young chameleon smiled happily as her wings slowly appeared due to the strong light given by the leader.Ahri gave a serious face as she glanced towards Zoe then at Xayah and Rakan before deverting her eyes towards Neeko.

Ahri's heart broke when she knew she was too late to save the two but she was still able to save the young chameleon in a nick of time.She then looked at Zoe,haterd filling her eyes for the first time after many months of mourning over with Sarah for the lost.

"Zoe"

She spatted,brokeness yet hatred filled her voice when she met gaze with the villain's eyes. Zoe angrily looked at Ahri as the fox had interrupted her perfect attempt to corrupt the young star guardian.

"Ahri.."The villian's voice cracked through hatred and venom as she raised her hand to create a new shot of dark matter. Zoe's hand tingle as the dark magic slowly came out from her fingertips.She slowly turned her eyes away from her enemy as it slowly landed at the fragile chameleon who looked scared yet relief.A evil grin spreaded at her face as she knew this was her plan to use the chameleon to get Ahri to come. But she knew the young chameleon had better usage than that

_"A dreamer..."_

The word crossing through her mind.She knew the chameleon was just like her in some ways and that's how she knew the young star guardian was gonna be the best decision for her.

_"Strong,Powerful,good at tricking people.We can be best friends"_

She thought,before her attention went back to the leader.

Ahri readied her position as from the corner of her eyes she saw Xayah pushing Rakan in annoyance.Her glance quickly meeting the angry dark ones of her fallen teammate.The fallen star guardian burned with anger as she saw the leader and started throwing her feather daggers towards the fox. The anger in Xayah burnt as she saw the sight of the young chameleon but deep down she still doubted herself.Because she knew Neeko was suffering mentally and needed more time to recover due to Zoe's nightmarish illusions.

_"Ahri"_

The name scattered through her mind,the coldness returning to her as she continued throwing various amount of her feather daggers towards the so called leader.As she made sure not to harm the chameleon in the process,following her inner unknown feelings for once even though she wanted to kill the star guardian.

Rakan scanned carefully every move Xayah did as he made sure his love didn't got hurt in any ways.But he noticed the feathers not touching the chameleon. He internally smiled as he knew Xayah still cared in some ways even if she didn't remember much then he did.They always had a soft spot for the young chameleon.Well actually,ever since the chameleon joined them.He remembered how young of a child the chameleon was and lost yet curious in everything.He gave a small hidden smile to himself before following his girlfriend.

Ahri watched carefully as she swiftly dodged the feathers that were aimed at her.She was too busy focusing on what's going on as she continued running and dodging the feathers before she remembered after seeing Neeko.She quickly realize Zoe was about to attack the fragile star guardian once again. She quickly dashed towards the chameleon and grabbed Neeko.

Forcing Neeko to get up in her two feet as she was too weak to fly.But in a nick of a time to escape the villian's darkness once again.

Zoe gave a pretend groan,acting out that she was annoyed but she knew perfectly that this was going as plan as usual. Ahri took that as a sign of relief as she continued holding Neeko's hand to prevent the chameleon from falling down.Sensing that her young teammate is still weak after being chased after by the trio in a circle of timeloop. Zoe turned to Xayah and Rakan as she winked at the two birds,telling them to act according to the plan.

The two corrupted duo nodded as they regrouped together and boost their speed as they followed the two star guardians. The villian giggled to herself as her plan was going exactly how it was suppost to.She waved her hands together as she hummed a little melody before creating a portal beneath her,letting her go towards the other side of the portal and disappeared.

Feather daggers swifted through the wind as it slashed towards the walls as the two star guardians kept running.Neeko was growing worry at each second as they ran.Her strength slowly fading away,her pace slowly going down as she stopped running which caused the fox leader to stop.

"Neeko..."

Ahri said,worry filling her voice as she turn to look at the fragile chameleon.She didn't want to lose her again after mourning for her for months.She took Neeko's hand and put them together."Just abit more and we'll call the others for help"

Neeko looked at Ahri,feeling low in power as she looked tired.

"Others?.."She asked,her voice cracking.

"Yes...You're gonna have new friends to be with"Ahri said,trying to convince the chameleon to continue running or even fight."Even Sarah will come to help"

"Sarah"Neeko looked at Ahri as she suddenly dropped her arms as she turned away from the leader.

_"Sarah always said that you were a useless lizard"_

Those words huanted her mind as she remembered what Rakan said in her dreams or nightmares as she thought.

Ahri sensed that Neeko's atmosphere was slowly becoming weak.

"Neeko..Neeko?!"She blurted,worried as she shook the chameleon out of her thoughts.Neeko looked up at Ahri and smiled.

"That would be great"Neeko said,quite dryly.Ahri frowned as she knew something was really bothering the young star guardian but she knew it wasn't the time to ask. "Focus.We need to reach the top in order to reach out"She said as Neeko quietly nodded.But before they could take a step,a feather dagger narrowly almost hit the fox leader as Ahri turned to see the sight of the two corrupted duo running towards them. Ahri went abit forward to protect Neeko as Xayah and Rakan reached them.

"I'll protect you,Neeko.This time"She said,without turning to Neeko.The chameleon didn't said anything but gave a weak smile. "Ahri"Xayah spatted with venom in her voice as she angrily looked at the fox leader.She knew that Ahri was the one who lefted them to die.Even though she knew Neeko hid,she still blamed Ahri the most for leaving them to die or struggle to survive.

"You left us..to die.."

Ahri's heart suddenly felt heavy as guilt started coming back to her.Those days still huanted her as she cried with Sarah the day they had to flee.But yet still mourning secertly when they see their new members doing what their former teammates use to do. She took a slow breath as she looked the two with seriousnness in her eyes."I made a mistake on leaving you guys here.And I'm sorry"She said,hoping that the two still has the light withen them to forgive. Xayah and Rakan looked at each others as they took in Ahri's words.Deep down,they were struggling whether to forgive or not.But the anger continued boiling withen them as they raged.

"Sorry?!That's all you got to say?!"Xayah excalimed as Rakan just mindlessly nodded and crossed his arms."Let me repeat what I said Ahri..You left us to die.Get that in your thick skull head" Ahri was taken back by what Xayah said.This wasn't the Xayah she knew.The Xayah she knew would forgive her even if she was cold.She sighed as she took her stance as she protected Neeko. Rakan started as his fingertips glowed green as his power started flowing through Xayah.Giving her boost and power as Xayah glared at Ahri then her glance fell at the chameleon.

_"Remember the plan"_

Zoe's childish voice rang through her mind as sharpened her feather daggers.Than she started throwing it towards the two star guardian's direction. Neeko helplessly stayed still as she got ready to get hit but Ahri grabbed her and started dodging the feathers.

"Focus"The fox leader snapped at the chameleon. Neeko just nodded as she used her little strength to dodge the feathers which most of the time she could narrowly dodge.Yet some still manage to scratch her.

"Kiko"Ahri called out her companion as the small fox appeared.She patted her companion before surrounding Kiko with essences,creating a orb as she carried the orb and continued dodging the feathers. Neeko ran as she swung herself to the other side of the room,landing far behind the corrupted duo.Taking her chance while the two was focusing on Ahri..She hesitantly swirl her hand creating a yellow circle as she shot the two.

The corrupted duo was caught in surprise as they weren't able to move for a moment.Ahri took the chance as she threw her orb towards the two.Hitting the two as their breath got knock out of them.The pain slowly taking over after that. Rakan held Xayah as he healed himself and her as a green shield formed around them.Blocking the next hit of the orb as they were freed from Neeko's magic.

The two corrupted vatasya looked at each other before splitting up.Rakan ran towards Ahri's direction as Xayah went towards Xayah.Ahri growled as she realize Rakan was catching up to her. Neeko couldn't think fast as Xayah approached her,blocking her way to escape.The chameleon gluped as she looked up,meeting the gaze of her former teammate."Neeko"Xayah started,smirking evily as it sent shiver down the chameleon's spine.

"X..Xayah"Neeko blurted out,fear and hesitation filled her eyes as Xayah pressed the sharp feather in Neeko's neck.

"Thanks for bringing Ahri here"Xayah smirked as the sharp feather was pressed deeper in Neeko's neck."Now you'll get to die first" Xayah took the opportunity to slash the chameleon.But the moment the feather touched Neeko's cheek.The chameleon disappeared.Xayah groaned in annoyance as she realized she was tricked as she turned around as Neeko suddenly appeared and hit her with a blast.Raising the level of pain in her body.

Xayah groaned in pain as Neeko sadly looked at her before running towards Ahri's direction.Xayah held herself as she felt weak as the corruption's marking slowly spreaded over her arm.

"Not again"Xayah thought as the corruption only worsen the level of pain she had as she fell down to the cold ground.The darkness slowly spreading through her vision as she passed out.

Rakan continued chasing Ahri as she manage to be fast enough to stun the fox leader.He did a little victory dance to himself before hitting her with his feather.Giving a scar to Ahri. But soon enough,he seem to see Neeko running towards them in the corner as he grew worried.

 _"Xayah_ ".His girlfriend's name crossed his mind as he tried to run back but was only met by pain as he got hit three times by Ahri's essences. Which caused him to fall down and meet the cold ground.

.....................

 _ **Warmth**_.

That's what it felt for Xayah when she slowly opened her eyes just to see her boyfriend wrapping his hand around her.The corruption marking in her disappeared as she regained her strength. Xayah looked up to catch Rakan's gaze but he seem to be in a hurry and panicked.

"I'll go continue chasing Ahri and Neeko.Just take time to regain your strength and come along"

He said as he pulled Xayah up and then ran.

Xayah looked confuse.

_"Strange..he usually doesn't run off like that"_

She thought as she shrugged that thought off and regained her strength faster than she thought.And then went after Rakan's direction afterwards.

Neeko had suddenly appeared after her Neeko clone disappeared in the sight of Ahri and she stood by the leader's side.Ready for anything but she seem to look weaker than before. Xayah soon reached to where Rakan was.She saw him in the ground.Anger slowly burned in her as her deadly gaze met with serious ones.

"What did you do to him?"She blurted as she threw her feathers towards the two star guardians.

"Xayah..."Rakan happily said as Xayah pulled him up.Xayah gave a small smile at her lover as she was glad that he was okay as she continued throwing her feathers towards the two star guardians. Xayah observed each movement of the two guardians as she shot towards Neeko.Hitting the chameleon for this time.Neeko hissed in pain as a small amount of blood tackle through her arm.

"Gotcha"She said,smirking as Ahri glance back to see the chameleon in pain.The fox leader ran back to Neeko as she asked the chameleon if she was okay which Neeko only weakly nodded. "Well done,honey"Rakan said as Xayah held his arms,feeling the warmth of his body embracing her.

"Yet..Thanks for healing me back there"Xayah whispered to her boyfriend as Rakan's smile slowly faded and turned into confusion.Which made Xayah confuse also.

"What do you mean?...I wasn't there the whole time"Rakan whispered back,making sure the two star guardians didn't heard them.Xayah's eyes widen but kept calm to prevent any suspicion.

"If you didn't..then..."Xayah said,her voice filling with fear and worries as she and Rakan faced the two star guardians.But Ahri wasn't paying attention to them as she kept asking the chameleon if she was okay over and over again. Then that's when the duo felt it.The light within Neeko slowly dying but it was hard to notice which is why the chameleon succeed on not letting the fox leader know.

"Neeko..."

The name slowly slipped out of Xayah's mouth as Rakan's grip on Xayah's hand tighten but he let lose afterwards to calm the situation. The chameleon heard Xayah as she slowly looked up at the corrupted vastaya.Saddness,Guilt yet warmth filled her eyes as their gaze met for a moment and She smiled sadly but it faded as their gaze was cut off by Ahri's endless rambling to calm her down.

Neeko slowly put her unharmed hand at Ahri's shoulder to stop the fox leader from freaking out even more.

"Calm down,Ahri.Neeko is gonna be fine.Neeko promise"She said as the worried leader sighed and nodded.

Ahri then turned around to face the two corrupted vastayas.As she lifted her hand,signaling the two that she was protecting the chameleon."I will not let you hurt her."She said as her face grew serious.

Xayah and Rakan just cleared their throats as they pretended nothing happened as the two took their stance."Oh really,like you will.Because last time I remember when we were dying.You weren't here"Xayah said as she put her act on as angered filled her eyes as she remembered that day."And now that I think about.where were you?"

Ahri groaned as anger filled her eyes.Her familar spun around her as she created another orb.She was determine not to fail this time.She didn't want the feeling of losing Neeko all over again.And she was determine to protect the chameleon even if it means by fighting her fallen family members. She held back her tears away as three different colour essences swirled around her.Without second thoughts,she quickly dashed towards the duo.Catching the two off guard from the sudden movement.The two was hit by the essences almost immediately.

Xayah groaned as Rakan quickly healed the himself and her."You will pay for this"She exclaimed in anger as she pulled herself off Rakan and chased Ahri.The cold feeling filling her but she still went on,knowing Rakan will soon follow along.She then angrily threw her sharp feathers towards the star guardian.

Neeko helplessly watched as her bleeding arm still shot pain to her.Rakan slowly turned his gaze over the chameleon as he quickly went over to heal the fragile star guardian.

"Rakan..."Neeko muttered as her bleeding arm slowly healed."Neeko will be fine.."But Rakan shook his head as he healed the chameleon's arm and then caught gaze with Neeko.

"No.You won't be.Your light's dying Neeko.You know the consequences of taking in the corruption"Rakan said as he noticed the small markings of corruption in the chameleon's fingers.

"I know" Neeko closed her palm as she looked down."Neeko couldn't bare to see Xayah like that..Neeko couldn't"She said as she held back tears."Neeko is just better off being no one..Sarah and Ahri left Neeko because Neeko is useless...Neeko was naive to hide rather than helping Xayah and Rakan"

Rakan's eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he heard.He immeadiately put his hand on her cheek as tears mindlessly flowed down the chameleon's cheek."Don't cry,Iminha"He said as he slowly hugged the chameleon without thinking."Don't say that to yourself.You aren't like that.You only ran away because you had to survive for yourself."

Neeko was caught by surprise but she continued crying which broked Rakan's heart as he couldn't bare to see her like this.

_"What are you doing?Now it's your chance to capture her!"_

Zoe's voice rang through Rakan's mind.Rakan ignored the villian's voice as he looked at Neeko and wiped off her tears. "Co-'om Se Henna"Rakan said to the little chalemelon as Neeko nodded,feeling abit better as her face brightened up abit.

"Co-'om Se Henna"She said back,weakly before Rakan patted the chameleon's hair.

"That's my Iminha"Rakan said,before looking serious as he placed both of his hands in both side of Neeko's shoulder."You and Ahri need to get out of here.There isn't much time."

"But-"

"Trust me.Zoe can defeat you both in any seconds.Especially now when your light is slowly fading."Rakan said as he looked at Neeko straightly in the eyes,like how a father does to their child in serious moment."Go with Ahri.Her light is strong enough to keep your light from fading away"

Neeko bit her lip as she sadly nodded."Okay"She said as she saw a portal opening nearby.Rakan felt Zoe's precense as he turned Neeko to the other direction and lightly push her."Go!"

Neeko held back her tears as she started running as she heard Zoe's annoyed groan following beside her.

"Oh come.We'll be best friends"The villian exclaimed."We can play around"

Zoe flew past Rakan as her trail of darkness still linger to give fear to the corrupt guardian.

"Please be safe" He looked at the direction where Neeko and Zoe went before turning around and headed towards Xayah's direction.

**.........................**

_"Run..with all your strength Neeko"_

Neeko reminded herself as she ran.Towa her companion magically appeared at her arms as her companion has sensed that his owner was in danger.The chameleon smiled as she saw her familar and hugged it before meeting the dead end of walls.She then turned around to face Zoe. The orange sparkle with a small sight of faded purple swirled around the tip of her finger as she held Towa.The medium nodded as he was ready take off. Neeko then aimed at Zoe and then use Towa to shoot the villian.But Zoe dodged the attack as she smirked,knowing the chameleon cannot hold for long.The small amount of corruption was slowly being visible at Neeko's hand.

"Aww...I just wanna play since.."Zoe said,acting quite sad before she the smirk returned in her face.She then clapped her hands together."we'll be best friends soon"

Neeko backened abit as her body hit the coldness of the wall.She knew there was no escape but she had to try.She glared at the villian before she slowly put her hand in the cold floor.Using the rest of her strength to charge herself as yellow sparkle spreaded creating a powerful wind to alert the villian.

Zoe playfully rolled her eyes as she played along the game.Neeko then pushed herself up in the air as yellow strings slowly attached to her.Then she landed with her fist in the ground.The force strong enough to break the whole floor as a powerful wind followed.

Zoe once again created a portal and disappeared to the other side.Neeko fell down as the floor cracked open.The whole story of the floor collasping as she noticed Xayah,Rakan and Ahri also falling.

Neeko landed on one of the broken rumble of the floor as she pushed herself towards the fox leader but she only felt like she was going further as she felt Zoe's dark presense nearby.

Alerted,she looked around as her companion Towa appeared once again flying by her side.She scanned around but she could only see Ahri,Xayah and Rakan and the broken pieces of the floor.Thinking she everything was okay,she landed in another big chuck of the broken floor.

Then that's when she realize her mistake as she saw Zoe smirking evily down at her.Neeko felt the presence of dark power beneath her as she realize she was being trapped again.The giggle of the villain's companion reaching her ear as she slowly fell.But this time she didn't scream. Her vision slowly went haywire as Zoe's nightmare illusions started huanting her mind as she felt like falling.Zoe's demonic childish laughter replayed in her head as she felt coldness hitting her body. The illusion slowly turned something different.As Neeko saw Ahri and Miss Fortune consumed by darkness as she tried to reach out for them.

"Ahri!Sarah!"She exclaimed,trying to reach out but was only pulled back as dark fingerlike tentacles.Neeko screamed and struggled but it was no point as her vision envoloped with darkness. The cold feeling of the ground shook the chameleon awake.Neeko weakly got up as the familar feeling of deja vu filled her as she looked around to realize that she was in the same floor again but with broken pieces of rocks.She also spotted Xayah and Rakan but when she look around.Ahri wasn't seen anywhere. Neeko groaned as she seem to have a headache from the timeloop again as she hugged her familar for confort herself as now she was too weak to fight.

Just to make matter worse,Neeko felt Zoe's presence behind her as the villian giggled.

"Now I can finally make you my best friend"She said as Neeko stared at her hands which was now covered by the corruption.The chameleon hung her head in defeat as the pain of the corruption slowly kicked in. Zoe giggled as this time she made sure she wasn't inturrupted.The corruption slowly spreaded around the chameleon's body as her light slowly died until no trance of light was left on the star guardian. Neeko's breath hitched as she held her scream from the pain as the corruption slowly made it's way to her face.The illusion of Ahri reaching her vision as she thought it was real as she tried to reach out for the fox leader.

But the leader seem to run away as Neeko's eyes filled with tears.She was now indeed all left alone.Ahri broke her promise.Zoe cracked another evil laughter as the corruption was complete. The villian clapped for herself for the sucess then she snapped her fingers as the void corruption slowly uncovered to reveal the new corrupted Guardian.

Xayah had woken up to see Ahri exactly hiding behind the wall,holding tears as Ahri was to much in pain to move and save the chameleon.The vastaya got up and was about to take the chance but heard Zoe's snap as she turned to face Zoe's direction as a gasp filled the air. Hearing among Xayah's gasp,Rakan had woken up and gotten up.Wondering why his lover wasn't moving."Love?"He called,before looking where Xayah was looking.

For the first time,Xayah didn't knew what to feel.Happy?Broken?Rage?She didn't knew but she knew for abit that the chameleon had her soft spot even if she couldn't remember everything that had happened before they died. The chamelon's eyes opened as her memory was blank.As if everything was wiped out of her mind.Her mismatched coloured eyes scanned the area as she first saw Zoe.But the feeling of anger seem to overwhelm her as she stood up and let her body move on it's own.

Zoe was quite surprise by the sudden movement but smirked as she felt the anger burning in Neeko.The corrupted chameleon ran towards Xayah's and Rakan's direction as she tried to run past the two to go more further. The corruption marking once again spreaded over the chameleon's body causing Neeko to fall down in pain and sudden lack of strength.Xayah slowly responded as the chameleon fell on her lap.

"Neeko!"Xayah exclaimed as she realize the chameleon fell on her lap.She wrapped the chameleon who was struggling to stay up.Xayah hugged the chameleon as the corruption marking stopped spreading and it permenantly marked the little star guardian's light dead and now lost in the darkness.

Xayah felt the coldness in Neeko's body as she couldn't sense any of the light in the chameleon's body.She didn't knew what else to do as something in her heart screamed her to cry but her mind was screaming her to be happy that the chameleon had fallen.She closed her eyes as she held Neeko closely to give warmth to the chameleon. Rakan slowly wrapped his arms around his his lover as he sadly looked at his lover first before at the chameleon.

 _"Its too late now..."_ He thought to himself as he wrapped the struggling chameleon with his other arm.The coldness of Neeko's body sending him to shiver because of the coldness.

Xayah opened her eyes as she met the gaze of her lover.She looked down at the now fainted chameleon before looking at the direction on where Ahri was.Ahri was no longer there as the presence of the fox leader was no longer in the building.

"Ahri.."Her voice hissed with venom and anger as her eyes quickly filled with anger."You'll pay for leaving us again.A coward you are for leaving me and Rakan to die but now you left Neeko along,leaving her to become cold without her light" For the first time,Rakan didn't hesitated to nod as he agreed on what Xayah said.It broke him to see Neeko and Xayah like this as he ignored his own situation.

"Aww look you guys are already getting along"Zoe's voice broke behind them as the two corrupted vastaya turned to see the villian smiling evily with her hands clapped together. Zoe then lowered her hands as she smirked even wider."I tracked that fox's trail."She said as she waved her hands to create a portal in front of them."But first we'll get more allies since I figure that she isn't alone.And then we'll plot revenge"

Xayah and Rakan looked at Zoe as their eyes deverted towards the portal.They then looked at the Neeko before nodding their heads,anger burning among them.

"Let's go then" Zoe continued smirking evily as she began plotting a new plan including her newfound chameleon friend and the two.Then she crackled a evil laugh.

**"Perfect"**


	2. Corrupted Star

_Neeko couldn't remember when exactly did she fell alsleep again as the spirit of her mind played with her_

_. The chameleon could only see darkness as it represent the corruption that has taken over her.She looked around,feeling alone and cold.Her hands softly hugging herself as her head moved left and right. "Hello?...Anyone here?..."The voice escaping her lips as it shocked her for a moment.Yet it didn't last long as she realized it was her own voice. She once again looked around her surrounding as she only could see the canvas of black around her.Trapping her in an atmosphere filled with confusion and fear. The chameleon slowly rubbed her arms with her hands softly as the atmosphere slowly filled with cold air and mist._

_Neeko's eyes widen as panick slowly filled her heart and mind as she looked around if she could at least find something to make her warm.But yet she couldn't find anything. "Co~cold.."Her voice shivered as she started to feel numb as the coldness brushed against her skin."Please...someone help Neeko…" Neeko gritted her teeth as she shivered from the coldness,the breath she took in only made it worse for her body as the cold air was forced in her body. The chameleon continued rubbing her arms to keep herself as warm as possible even if it was getting colder every second._

_"Neeko's alone..No one will help Neeko"_

_The thought scattered through her mind as she closed her eyes in defeat as she accepted her fate._

**_"Get the blankets!We have to keep Neeko warm,remember what Zoe said!"_ **

_Neeko's eyes snapped opened as she heard the voice.Yet she was still greeted by darkness. The chameleon looked around as she released her arms from her hug,ignoring the coldness that was bought in afterwards as the feeling of curiosity filled her._

_Her mind was bugging her as she recalled the voice as she looked around to see nothing but a scenery filled with black paint."Familar...Why does it sound so familar..Like Neeko knows the voice"She said as her eyebrows knitted itself together,creating a frown as she focus on trying to figure who the voice belongs to. But yet her mind betrayed her as mist only filled her mind,blurring the memory she wished to remember but she couldn't overpower it._

_The chameleon sighed as she once again hugged herself,warming herself abit from the cold. A few minute passed as she was ready to accept her fate that she wasn't gonna survive the cold much longer._

_Her teeth continued chattering from the cold as her fragile body shivered.The small marking of frostbite showing appearance in her body."Neeko won't survive anylonger"She mumbled to herself.Her eyes shut close as the air she breath out became mist due to the water vapour given out from her body. Suddenly,a small spark of warmth slowly emerged.As her head first took the hit of the warmth.A small spark of bright light painted above the darkness._

_The warmth slowly spread across Neeko's body as she released her arms from her hug as she looked above.The small spark of light bringing her a spark of hope that ignited in her heart. Her eyes never left the sight of the light as an familar power of light swirled around her.A pair of bright seafoam butterfly wings slowly sparkled it's way to her back. Ignoring the feeling in her back,the chameleon made her jump. As her feet left the ground,Neeko felt like her feet was as light as a feather.As she finally noticed the magical pair of wings in her back,guiding her to the light._

_A small smile rested in her lips as she reverted her attention back to the light.Her right hand reached out to the light as she flew closer to the light. A brief of cold air suddenly blew in her face as the feeling of warmth quickly disappeared as Neeko looked down just to realize the once plain black floor has turned into a scenery covered with the eye of the void and chaos. The feeling of fear quickly hit her as she tried to quicken her flight towards the small light that seem to go further away from her._

_"Wa~Wait!"Her voice cracked as a sudden force of cold air suddenly forced her to go down and further away from what she wanted to reach. The feeling of being pulled inside a vacuum made her body feel like she was tearing apart.As pain slowly crawled it's way to her body without her noticing Neeko tried to use the strength she had to move forward to the light but it was useless.She winced as an horrifying and unbearable pain shot through her body.She painfully looked down as she noticed her gloves no longer held the bright white fabric it once once.It was now coated with black fabric as a stain of corruption and void slowly caught her attention._

_Neeko eye's quickly filled with fear as the last peice of warmth she had quickly faded away.Ignoring the pain she felt while moving,she gripped her soft scarlett hair with both her hands._

_"AHH!!!"Neeko painfully screamed as she was continually being pulled inside the eye of the void. As she got closer and closer in a fast pace.The chameleon's pain only got worse,tears spilled out from her eyes as she couldn't handle the pain.Not caring that the corruption had quickly covered her body. Her screams continued on as the void finally took in it's new victim._

_And then there was darkness once again._

Neeko eye's snapped open as she woke up.Sweat stream down her face and body as she realized it was just a nightmare.Well a nightmare that she couldn't remember.Her breath was in a unstable pace as she slowly recovered and calmed herself down. She then looked around as her mind told her this wasn't the place or scenery she last remembered being in.Her hands slowly brushed towards the soft mattress of the bed that she laid in. A sigh left her lips as she took off the grey blanket that was wrapped around her that provided warmth to her.She then sat up and scanned around the room she was in.

It seem there wasn't much on the room as it mostly had cracks in the walls and some broken and turned stuffs.The room itself gave off a forgotten and Sorrow aura which Neeko didn't fail to notice as most of the area in the room was burnt off or in ashes. She looked down on the floor,just to see a pair of old flip flops which she didn't bother to wear as she stood up and walked barefoot. She slowly walked towards the broken window of the room as she looked over the ruined scenery that was seen across.Broken buildings,burnt plants and broken statues scattered across the scenery as it showed no life in the area.

"Strange..."Her voice cracked as she noticed the transparent reflection of herself given out by the broken glass of the window.She noticed the star shaped tattoo that was placed in her forehead.Giving her a strange feeling that it wasn't suppost to be there yet she just shrugged it off,thinking it was a marking of something she done in the past. She turned away from the window as fixed the oversized long sleeve pale purple t-shirt that she wore.Fixing the sleeves on her shoulders. Neeko sighed as she noticed a frog with wings that was sleeping on the bed that she slept.

"Wait...Neeko didn't notice him before"She thought to herself as she slowly went and sat down in the mattress. The sight of the frog seem to put a smile in her face as the feeling of familiarity crawled in her confused heart. She continued admiring the sight of the animal for a moment before she noticed it has started stir and made a small movement,giving her a signal that it was waking up.

The frog's eyes opened,revealing his bright yellow eyes.The sound of joy filled the room as it jumped towards it's owner."There there,Towa"She mumbled as she was taken back for abit as the name of the frog escaped her mouth."Towa...of course.Neeko's best friend and companion.Neeko missed you"The chameleon mumbled as she couldn't stop smiling and hugged her companion,the confusion in her heart slowly dying down but it still lingered. She then released the hug as she patted her companion happily."Thank you for being here with Neeko.Neeko appreciates it"She said with a smile as it slowly dropped.

"Though Neeko doesn't know why she's here or what she is doing here"She grumbled to her companion.Towa just gave a small sound as he made himself comfortable in Neeko's lap. Neeko just shook her head as she looked up at the roof of the room.The small light bulb was seen attached to the electric wires as it was the only light source of the room. "Such a strange place..Filled with sorrow and pain.Neeko doesn't understand this"She said as she pulled her long sleeves so she could move her fingers more freely. She pulled the sleeve in her hand as she noticed the corruption spreaded across her fingers.She stared at it for a moment as she pulled the other sleeve,revealing the same stain of corruption in her hand. Neeko stared at it for a moment as she tried to remember how she got this corruption pattern in her hands.So many question came in her mind as she couldn't clearly remember what happened. "Is it a birthmark?No..this doesn't seem like.Neeko feels like she didn't had it before.But why does it feel like it's a part of what Neeko is"Her mind argued as confusion slowly came back to her.

_"Is it a scar?Is it someone's doing?Why doesn't Neeko remember.Does someone knows Neeko was once someone else?"_

Her mind continued jambling different questions and different excuses which caused a great chaos of frustration to her.

"So many questions...But Neeko couldn't answer it herself"She mumbled as she didnt knew why she couldn't remember the things that happened. Through the frustration and confusion that swirled in her heart.The chameleon didn't notice that tears were streaming down her cheeks.The unknown heavy feeling slowly emerging from the frustration. She sobbed as she rubbed the tears away with her sleeves."Wh~why?"She sobbed shakily as she looked over her hands shakily.

"Why can't Neeko remember.."She questioned herself as her head started aching.She had tried to overpower the Mist in her mind yet she couldn't due to the corruption state she was in. Her companion seem to look up to his owner,seeing Neeko in this state wasn't a sight he always seen ever since he remember.He knew what had became of her yet he couldn't say anything and helplessly follow her. Even if he is corrupted like his owner,he was still aware.Yet the feeling of anger grew in him as he wondered why the other guardians didn't came to save his owner and also the two vastayas.

Drops of tears dripped in his head as he gave a sad growl towards his owner.Giving a comforting hug to Neeko. The chameleon continued sobbing as she embraced Towa.The tears continued streaming down her face as her headache worsen causing the corruption withen her to react.

Neeko suddenly felt her body weaken as pain shot through her body."Ugh"She winced as her embrace on Towa weakened.The warmth in her body slowly going away,making her look paler. Towa seem to notice the pain facing by his owner and he also felt the warmth in her body slowly going away.He hopped off and landed in the mattress safely.The feeling of worries filling him as he looked around to find anything that could confort and calm down Neeko. He noticed the blanket that laid in the mattress.He quickly grabbed the blanket with his mouth and pulled it towards Neeko.

He managed to pull it and laid it in the chameleon's lap as he gave a sound to alert Neeko with his presence. Neeko's tears continued streaming down her face as the corruption continued spreading in her body.She looked down towards Towa who seem to have taken a blanket for her. A small painful smile spreaded in her lip as she shakily and painfully took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"T~Thank you"She mumbled to her companion as Towa jumped in her lap and gave a small hug to her.The blanket seem to help her.The coldness in her body slowly faded away,bringing back the warmth she needed. The pain slowly stopped as the corruption slowly stopped spreading.Neeko sighed as she dried her tears.

"What can Neeko do without you Towa.You are the best"Neeko said as she embraced her companion in her hug.The colour in her face slowly returning to her as she ignored the confusing feeling in her heart. She then pat her companion as she smiled once again.Yet she still didn't fail to notice the corruption pattern in her fingers. She sighed as she looked around and spotted a broken mirror which still was surprisingly attached to the semi cracked wall. She then put Towa in the mattress as she stood up and took off the blanket that was wrapped around her since she has fully calmed down.

She then walked towards the broken mirror and was carefully enough not to step on the broken shard of the mirror as she was walking barefoot. As she saw her reflection on the mirror,her eyes seem to widen abit in surprise. There she felt like she was seeing an completely different person.The mismatched eye of a yellow demon and an bright inoccent seaform eye stared back at her. The pattern of the corruption was something that she didn't fail to notice as it had marked it's way to her left side of her neck,leaving a little to be seen in her cheek. Her hand slowly touched her cheek.The touch of her finger with the corruption felt dark yet slimy. She bit her lower lips as she prevented herself from crying again as the mist in her mind revealed the memories of what she once was.

_"Neeko will do her best as a Star guardian"Neeko said as she stood in front of the First Star._

The bright tangerine orange hair that blended with spring green in the end was no longer in her appearance as it was now exchanged with scarlet red that blended with violet in the end. The star diadem that once was crowned in her forehead was now exchanged with a yellow star shaped tattoo. "You will pay for leaving us and Neeko to die" Slowly she backed away from the mirror as she stared at the corruption in her hands,the familar voice continued ringing in her head. "Neeko lost didn't she.."Neeko mumbled as it caught Towa's attention.Her hands slowly closed to a fist."Neeko was a star guardian..But..Neeko's light no longer shines..Only darkness and corruption stays in Neeko" Towa let out a sad growl as he spread his wings and flew towards Neeko.

Neeko hugged herself as anger seem to slowly grow inside her even if she didn't clearly knew the reason why she was. Her corrupted heart only roared for revenge on the people who left her to be in the darkness.The innocence that once held in her heart and mind was now corrupted to become her inner most darkness. "Neeko doesn't know who you are.But Neeko will make sure you will pay for leaving Neeko and other fallen star guardians to die to the darkness"She said as her left yellow eye sparked in rage as she looked towards the window. The soft sound of her companion broke her from her anger as she looked down at her companion Towa. Her anger slowly died down as she embraced Towa."Oh Towa..Neeko almost forgot."She said,realizing her companion was hungry."Neeko is sorry for not giving you to eat anything." She held her companion as she gave a smile.She then walked out of the door freely as there was no door for the room since it was broken as she entered the living room which was mostly burnt off or broken down.

But she didn't seem to mind as she noticed the plate filled with mooncakes and some star shaped crystals that laid on the broken table."So nice of someone to leave some food here"Neeko mumbled as she took the plate and sat on the dusty and burnt floor,not minding the condition or how dusty it was since she was hungry. She then picked the star shaped crystals from the plate and fed her companion who seem to enjoy the food that was given to him as he happily ate the crystals. Neeko on the other hand enjoyed the sweet and chocolatey taste of the mooncakes.The sweet flavour of strawberry blended in with the chocolate taste.

"This is so good.Neeko loves this food"She mumbled with her mouth filled with mooncake that she was eating.She gave a few pieces of the mooncake to her companion who yet happily take on the food given once more. Neeko continued putting her smile in her face as she clapped her hands together."Delicious sweet food.Neeko loves it.Thank you stranger who gave Neeko and Towa some amazing sweet food"She cheered as she wiped her mouth with the handkerchief that was laid in the table.

Towa croaked with happiness as the chameleon happily picked him up."Let's go play outside in this strange place"She said as she hugged her companion and headed towards the half broken front door. She then kicked down the broken door without thinking as she was greeted by the grey and dull scenery of the destroyed place.

Broken buildings or burnt buildings were seen everywhere as tiny pieces of rock was scattered in the ground like pieces of puzzles. "Not much colors here."She said as she walked around and looked ar0und the broken sculptures if she passed by one.

As she walked around the dead and burnt grass,she felt dry and tickling feeling on her feets.She giggled."Ticklish"She said as she enjoyed herself and sat down in the dead grass. She put Towa down in the grass as her eyes caught attention of the scenery of the night sky which was clear to see in this area.

The midnight blue sky filled with shining stars."So many stars...So many chosen to shine and burn brightly to protect the universe"She said as she looked down at her companion and she patted him. "Yet no one can protect the Star Guardians from darkness that's cast behind their light"Neeko continued as her smile slowly faded by every second.She then sighed as she felt a nudge in her leg.She looked down on her companion.Towa seem to run off abit and picked up a branch.He then ran back to Neeko as he signalled that he wanted to play fetch with his owner.

The chameleon patted her companion as she took the branch from him."So Towa wants to play fetch..Okay then go fetch Towa!"She said as she stood up and threw the branch to a distance. Towa gave a happy croack as he went and picked the branch and bought it back to his owner. Neeko giggled as they continued on with the game of fetch.The two were enjoying their time even if this wasn't really a place due to the rocks and broken glasses.But they still managed to have fun. Yet they didn't notice the three corrupted guardian approaching them.

"N~Neeko?"The female vastayas's voice caught Neeko's attention as she stopped herself from throwing the branch and turned around to see the two vastayas and the dark star guardian. Xayah seem to look relieved and so did Rakan.Zoe on the other hand was admiring the corrupted creation she had made the chameleon to be. Neeko smiled as her corrupted heart would only give her the feeling of happiness and safe feeling towards her,making her think they were the good guys instead.

**"Xayah...Rakan..Zoe"**


End file.
